


Past Possibility

by Merkwerkee



Category: JourneyQuest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkwerkee/pseuds/Merkwerkee
Summary: What if Perf and Carrow had met before they started out on the quest for the Sword of Fighting?





	Past Possibility

The first time they meet, a sticky little boy in a too-long white robe has tripped over the hem and broken his nose. A cleric initiate, taller though perhaps not so very much older, stops for the muffled sobs of the little wizard. Viaeris' light shines with a healing gleam, and then the cleric must hurry on his way. The cleric does not remember the encounter; the little wizard never forgets.

 

The next time they meet, a teenager in a green robe has just received a thorough beating from some paladin initiates, who hadn't appreciated being soaked in milk. It's a wonder the little wizard can limp, honestly, but he makes it to a nearby temple of Viaeris. A newly-minted cleric is there with a smile and a lecture and healing hands. Viaeris' light shines again, and names are exchanged.

 

They do not meet again save for chance meetings, streets where paths might, for a short time, coincide, for a long while. The wizard often sends notes, not quite letters, and the cleric takes the time and patience to work through each one and respond as time allows. Months turn into years, and the cleric becomes known for being handy on quest, going on several missions at the behest of Viaeris' deacon, and the little green wizard becomes the little yellow wizard.

 

The next meeting is the yellow wizard, no longer little, shows up at the Temple of Viaeris. He isn't injured, but he insists - he _must_ talk to the cleric! They speak, argue, but finally the cleric acquiesce. He will accompany the wizard on his quest; after all, what is the worst that could happen?


End file.
